118th Hunger Games, Nightmare
by wericdream
Summary: Five years after the 113th Hunger Games and President Seer wants it bloody. He was kind before. Now he wants the true nightmare. He wants his people to weep for their children and they will. They will weep for all that fall in the 118th Hunger Games and they shall never know what games the Capital plays beyond their eyes. **Closed**
1. Obsidian Keys

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or The Hanging Tree. **

Five years. Five years since the 113th Hunger Games. President Seer tapped his fingers along the obsidian piano keys.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

In truth, he had been lenient in those games. He allowed three to live when they all should have perished. They should have all burned and rotted in the earth, their flesh melting away as their bones crumbled into dust.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Five years. His pale fingers flew over the keys as the song played hollowly in memory, the candle lights flickering in the shadows. Five years. He had been so _kind._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Tonight was the last night. The children of his people would lay their heads down to sleep, dreaming of the morrow, of the nightmarish world that swirled around them. Who knew who would be called upon to take up arms and murder others like a hanging tree?

The hell they would experience. The heartache, the sorrow. None would ever be the same after this. Not a one. He would make sure of it.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

The obsidian keys danced under the candlelight. Darkness. It was what he craved. Tomorrow, tomorrow would be the day. Soon blood would flood and tears would fall from the heavens as his people wept. The 118th Hunger Games. Death was upon them.

**Submit by pm or review, I'll start the reapings as they are filled-in order, therefore once District One is filled, I will put up their reapings, and so forth. You can submit two! There will be a sister fic that shows the mentors side to things, and no there is not a form for the mentors. They are past faces from my first Hunger Games story, Unlucky 113. The rest of their stories will mostly be in the sister fic, but I'll wait until I get some of the reapings done before I write that story. Stone and Foxfire will be in that story as well. **

**Form:**

**Name:**

**Age, Gender:**

**District (Top Three): **

**Reaped or Volunteered:**

**Reaction: **

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Friends: **

**Strengths and Weakness:**

**Training Plan:**

**Token if any:**

**Fear: **

**Why should they win:**

**Anything Else: **

**District One – Luxury Items ***CLOSED*******

_Male- Wonder Graize, 18, (TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r)_

_Female- Alice Rizzo, 17, (EeriestSky)_

_Mentor: Marcus Drake (Winner of the 114__th__ Hunger Games)_

**District Two – Stone cutting and weaponry ***CLOSED*******

_Male- Leonard "Leo" De Luca, 18, (EeriestSky)_

_Female- Lexi Welch, 15, (tacos2468)_

_Mentor: Lily Mancini (Winner of the 115__th__ Hunger Games)_

**District Three – Electronics *****CLOSED***********

_Male- Spark Strongfoot, 16 (Pinkbookworm7)_

_Female- Key Bord, 16 (GirlUnderTheYellowUmbrella)_

**District Four - Fishing ****CLOSED******

_Male- Anchor Jennings, 17 (TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r)_

_Female- Angel Curry, 17 (ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie)_

**District Five – Power *****CLOSED********

_Male- Tobias Walt, 17 (TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r)_

_Female- Neonia "Neon" Lights, 13 (PandaHeroIzy)_

**District Six – Transportation ***CLOSED*****

_Male- Kern Rankline, 16, (VanillaTaco)_

_Female- Stevenson 'Stevie' Rachel Monroe, 15 (TheLostTributeAlice)_

_Mentor: Willow Lerman_

**District Seven – Lumber ****CLOSED******

_Male- Willie Sadditer, 15 ( .O)_

_Female- Chace Faulkner, 14, (SpotzDawg)_

**District Eight – Textiles ****OPEN******

_Male- Dellen Hasch, 14, (EmberArdentFlame)_

_Female- Acrylic Lurex, 15 (GirlUnderTheYellowUmbrella)_

**District Nine – Grain ***CLOSED*******

_Male- Silo Parthensis, 17, ( .O )_

_Female- Azalea Terance, 13, ( .O )_

_Mentors: Rose Jones_

_Xander Hemston (winner of the 113__th__ Hunger Games)_

**District Ten – Livestock ****CLOSED******

_Male- Booker "Book" Fray, 16 (PandaHeroIzy)_

_Female- Challeigh Winters, 14, (XxHGFanBoyxX)_

**District Eleven – Agriculture ******CLOSED*********

_Male- Fabian Contraire, 15 (Seraphin Fleur) _

_Female- Ashley Burch, 16 (zep182)_

**District Twelve – Mining ****CLOSED******

_Male- Mark Fireson, 18, (Royal Writer) _

_Female- Daisy Fireson, 18, (Royal Writer)_


	2. Dark Tower

**In the Capitol**

She no longer flinched at the pricking sensation of the needle the tightly clad uniformed nurses with short, platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes. She no longer glared at the elegant woman who stood proudly in the corner, looking down upon the young girl subjected to test after test. The woman, the _Lady Violet_, would only answer the young girl's glare with a purposeful with darker eyes, the eyes that dared the young girl to utter a sound of complaint. _She agreed to this._ Resistance was no longer an option. There was nowhere to hide.

Outside of the small, white washed room, the girl found her body guard awaiting her. He was a large man, barely in his twenties now, built like a stone wall. It was funny how apt some names were. But his name she could hardly use. He was an avox now; nothing more, and that was how it must be, for his own safety.

His dark eyes scanned her over. Anyone who had never had the pleasure of spending time with him would believe him to be devoid of emotion and, in most cases, they were right. But she could pick up the subtle hints to what lay behind his stone wall.

She rolled her green eyes at him. "I'm fine. We've been over this enough already." He shook his head at her, his dark skin a deep contrast to her pale skin as he laid a hand on her arm. She flashed him a look as a man passed them in the corridor, turning his head to stare at them. Her bodyguard immediately withdrew his hand and glowered at the man as he retreated. "Snakes and rats, all of them." She looked up at the taller man, a few years older than her seventeen years. Had she really become that old? It seemed as if just yesterday she was twelve. "Come on, let's go." She ushered him away, taking him by the arm. He was an avox. It was against the law for him to touch her, but she could touch him however she liked. She knew a few men that touched their avox women in…undesirable ways and even a few women who kept an avox man for certain activities as well, but for the most part, avox was servants, nay, _slaves_, there to be hit and screeched at, abused to the master's will. But not him. No, never him. It was her fault that he was an avox now. Her fault. She could never hit him or put him in harm's way-if she could help it-but being near him, just a simple touch, made her feel safe. Almost like home, or, as he would say, a den for her. That is, if he could still talk.

The trudged down the stairs of the tower building, his boots echoing against the stone floor. He kept a steady pace behind her. He took his job seriously, although, she wasn't so sure it was a job to him. At least, she hoped it wasn't.

The sun was setting, illuminating the sky with a deep, orange/red hue that took her breath away, if only for a moment. It was almost peaceful then and easy to forget what the morrow brought. But it was about tomorrow, it was always about tomorrow. Tonight was the calm before the storm. It would all come crashing down tomorrow as small slips of papers were read and souls were branded for a destiny they railed against. Her grip on her bodyguard tightened at the thought. She remembered five years ago when she feared so much and fought so hard to save the most precious person she had. The only person she had.

They came to an open room with a ledge, jutting into the brilliant sky, overlooking the city. Odd, silver feathered birds fluttered about the sky, screeching their blissful songs. The girl sighed as she dropped her hand from his harm, walking towards the thin railing. It was such a small thing-the railing-to keep one safe from such a fall. It was almost useless. The irony of it made her laugh. All their tests seemed to be warping her mind. Nothing seemed the same any way. She place her hands on the railing and leaned over slightly, staring at the world below.

"They're planning something. Something beyond their usual blood and gore. It looks like we won't be the only ones they'll be testing on anymore, Stone." Foxfire said as she turned to her dark skinned avox. "Something about this year is off. Something about it is dark and I can't figure out why. They're losing patience for…whatever it is that they're doing; whatever they're planning. It's all coming to a head, Stone, sooner rather than later."

**If you haven't read my story Unlucky 113, you have no idea what this about, but don't worry, it won't matter much until later. Stone and Foxfire (favorites from Unlucky 113) will be in the mentor story because, well, they're in the Capital. If you're wondering why I haven't started the reapings yet, well, I still need a male for District One before I'll start with all the Districts that have been filled up-I go in order! I still need others as well, and I don't care about only submitting two tributes anymore, just submit some boys please!**


	3. District One Reaping

**Alice Rizzo (D1)**

Alice Rizzo nibbled at the ends of her fingers, safely secured beneath the soft blanket, listening to the hushed hoot of an owl outside. Owl weren't supposed to be in District One. The mayor, decreeing the beasts as unclean, had outlawed them years ago. Laughing bitterly, Alice thought that perhaps they ought to put all the beasts in an arena, Hunger Games style. She could see the squat and round mayor laughing and kicking his legs as he watched the birds slay each other. She supposed it was the same when children left for the Capital. So long as a District One child was a winning, everything was just a game. Just like the name.

A stern knock came from her bedroom door. A part of Alice-some small part still clinging on to the childhood she had never truly lived-wanted to crawl underneath the red blanket and disappear. If she didn't answer they would go away. But that was a lie, and Alice cared little for lies. They were useless. Same with dreams. Utterly useless.

The door creaked open and the heavy echo of boot steps tingled across the wooden floor. Mark Rizzo, a stern man with stern features appeared before her. It wasn't fair at all to say Mark was not a good looking man, or to merely use one word to describe his features, but to Alice everything was stern. His voice, his square jaw, his blue-gray eyes, his large hands, everything was just simply _stern_.

Mark, her father, glared down at Alice, his cool eyes unwavering, as always. "It's almost sunrise. Why are you still sleeping?" When Alice answered with silence, Mark slammed a fist against the wall. She hoped he wouldn't leave a dent, the house was nicer than most in the district, even by District One standards-it helped having parents as peacekeepers- and destroying even an inch of it seemed like a crime. "Training, _now_." He all but bit the words out. He stalked out of the room, his broad shoulders tense in anger.

Her mother, Jane, stepped in shortly after. She guietly laid down two outfits at the end of Alice's bed. With a meaningful look shot at Alice, she left the room and followed her husband down the stairs.

Two different outfits. One, obviously for training, the other had a different reason entirely. _Ah_, Alice thought, _that's why_.

Today was the reaping day.

**Wonder Graize (D1) **

Wonder Graize smiled stupidly down at his girlfriend, Rhinestone. He thought her name was perfect, bright and shiny, like all things were meant to be in his life. He was Wonder Graize. Everything in life was made to be his.

Rhinestone sighed as she filed her nails, glaring against the intrusion of Clarissa Graize, Wonder's fair haired mother. Wonder's mother stood at a proud 5'4, her blonde hair the only noticeable similarities between mother and son.

"Good morning," Clarissa smiled at the pair sweetly, saying nothing against a girl spending the night in her son's room, "what would you like for breakfast?"

"You're cooking?" Rhinestone sneered.

"Florence is. What should I tell her you'd like?"

"The usual." Wonder told his mother without sparing her a glance. His eyes were elsewhere, gazing down something that held his interest far better than his mother ever could. "And Rhinestone will have…"

"Eggs benedict."

Wonder grimaced. He hated tasting her lips after she had that dish. She knew that, so why did she insist on eating it? "You know I hate that sauce they put on it."

Rhinestone smirked up at him. "Yes, but _I_ love it."

Wonder glared at her. He hated it when she didn't do as he pleased. "Well, I won't be kissing you after that."

"I'm sure I could find other things to do." Wonder smiled and shooed his mother away. He leaned towards his girlfriend. "You know, the reaping is today."

Rhinestone sighed. "Yes, I know."

"I have a special surprise for it today."

Rhinestone rolled her eyes. "It's not much of a surprise when you say it when it's like that. Now I know what you're going to do." She turned to look at him. "Why would you volunteer? You don't need the money the winner gets at all."

"I want the fame that goes with it. I could care less about the money." He slid a hand down her leg. "Although there are other things I do care about."

"Like what would happen to me if you went and died in the Hunger Games?"

Wonder groaned. "Not this again."

"Well, I am your girlfriend. What am I supposed to do if you're gone?"

Wonder glowered at her. "Stay away from other males, that's what." Rhinestone rolled her eyes at him. "What? Are you still mad about the whole tribute thing?"

"I don't want to go to the arena!"

"I told you I'm paying for someone to volunteer if your name comes up."

"Who?"

"It's all hush-hush, you know the Capital would be upset if they knew I was doing it." He rubbed her legs. She really didn't know about his other girls. She held the title of girlfriend, and that was all that mattered. "If you want, I could make sure you're taken care of should I die-which I won't, but if it'll put your mind to ease…" He kissed her neck.

Rhinestone smirked. "You'd sign something and everything?"

"Yeah, whatever you want babe."

Rhinestone's smirk grew.

**Alice Rizzo (D1)**

The water rolled off her slim body as Alice stood in the shower. Her father was particularly harsh in training today. Her mother wasn't as bad, almost kind, but that was for another reason. They hoped she'd be reaped, or that she'd volunteer, or just be gone in some way. It wouldn't do to have training scars and bruises marring her body with all of Panem setting their eyes upon her for the first time. It wouldn't do for sponsors.

Not that she'd get too many if she was in the Hunger Games. If, if, if. She sighed, shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around her thin frame. She ran a hand through her light ash/brown hair, gritting her teeth as she ran into knots. Was she a pretty girl? Thick lashes surrounded baby blue eyes, her body was slim but fit, just enough curves to tempt the boys. She yanked at her hair, brushing it straight and pinning it and parting it to the right. Others might see her as a pretty girl. If she smiled, they might really think so. She tried to smile, but it felt unnatural. So much for sponsors. They liked the charismatic tributes, the ones able to command attention. No, she wouldn't have sponsors if she was in the Hunger Games. There was that "if" again.

Alice silently slipped on the thin, silk dress her mother had laid out for her. It was a useless fabric, pretty, but wouldn't keep her warm. Luckily enough, the air was hot and muggy. Maybe it would storm.

Her parents were already gone, surveying the people with watchful eyes in the center of the District. While in other districts people jeered for the Games and feared against it, District One had a bloodbath at reapings, not out of fear, but of desire. Everyone wanted to win the Hunger Games. It was an honor. Wasn't that why her parents had pushed her so hard at so young an age? That small part of her still felt the pangs of jealousy as she watched young girls walk hand and hand with their parents down the street. Had she ever experience that? No. _Stop thinking about it, _she scolded herself. But still, as she stood with the other seventeen year-old girls in the very center of the district, she found her eyes wandering around to all the little girls who were held close by loving, doting mothers and proud, protective fathers. Why couldn't she have that? Why?

The Capital man kept rumbling on until he finally plucked a single paper from a large bowl. He called a name out-a name Alice didn't bother to hear or remember-and stepped back as girls attacked each other trying to rush onto the stage. Alice looked from the happy families with young girls to her own parents who let the girls rip at each other's flesh with unsuppressed smiles on their faces. Her feet moved of their own accord and soon she found herself on the stage, her eyes empty as she peered down at her parents from her perch. If this is what it took, so be it.

"I volunteer."

**Wonder Graize (D1)**

Wonder Graize expected cheers and an applauding audience as he stepped on the platform. He received neither. Several people rolled their eyes, but Wonder took no notice. He waved at the crowd, opening his mouth to give his speech when Marcus Drake, the mentor of District One, rudely shoved him aside and dismissed the crowd.

Wonder glared at him. "That was rude!"

Marcus rolled his eyes at him, and crossed his arms. "Look kid, I did you a favor there. I saved you from making yourself from looking like a bigger fool than you already are."

"I'm no fool! I'm your next winner."

Marcus laughed bitterly. "Yeah. That's what he said once as well." Wonder, lost in his confusion, didn't bother to ask what he meant as Marcus walked away from him. Let the Drake boy act superior, everyone knew the Graize family was superior to the Drake family. Everyone knew it.

Wonder watched people leave the center of the district and smiled. When he came back, they would all applaud.

**First reaping! For those who read my last story, you know every tribute/district will have an aftermath once we have our winner, so even if your tribute doesn't win, look out for those. I'm going to have a few surprises… I plan to have the mentor story up soon as well, so until then, the mentors are going to jump in and out of this story. **


	4. District Two Reaping

**Leonardo "Leo" De Luca (D2)**

Leonardo-Leo-slammed his fist into the boy's face, watching blood spurt from his mouth as his body came crashing into the ground. Leo stared down at boy with a smirk. That should teach the punk to mouth off again.

Leo stalked off, leaving a gaping crowd behind him. Their amazement amused him. He was 6'2 with broad shoulders and a body trained to near perfection, of course he was able to knock people down to the level they deserved: ground level. It was entirely the boy's fault. If he hadn't been talking about Leo nothing would have happened to him. If there was one thing Leo couldn't stand, it was people spreading lies about him, or talk badly about his mother. Both were death sentences in Leo's book. Although with it being the reaping day and all, Leo was sure he needn't have bothered with the boy at all. The boy was sure to be wetting the bed as it was.

Leo kept his large hands in his pockets as he walked towards the center of District Two. At exactly 10:30 a.m., the Capital escort would read off two names; two names belonging to people whose lives would be changed forever.

This would be the last year Leo would have to worry about being reaped. No, worry wasn't the right word. He feared nothing.

"Leo!" Timothy Marino, the one and only person Leo could consider above a mere acquaintance, hollered out his name, waving his thin hand in the air, ushering Leo to his side. The reaping was close at hand.

**Lexi Welch (D2)**

"And enters Miss Lexi Welch!" A tall girl with frizzy brunette hair cheered as she strutted across her room, waving a hand in the air.

A similar looking girl, though made of a slightly slimmer build and older face, rolled her hazel eyes and clapped her hands. "Yes Lexi, all of District Two will cheer for you."

Lexi pursed her lips and flicked her curly hair. "They will when Daddy lets me play the lead role in his new play."

The girl groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Goodness Lexi, you're _fifteen_, and you still call Dad Daddy. Really? Are you trying to stay a child forever?"

Lexi huffed at her older sister. "Linda, just be quiet. Just because Daddy won't let you on stage doesn't mean you have to-", her voice changed into a song, "doesn't mean you can rain on my parade." She glared at the girl.

"Ha, like I would ever want to prance around quoting words from someone else, or stay at home all day like mom."

"Hey! At least she's always there for us."

Linda grimaced. "You mean she's always home to cook and clean, cook and clean, and listen to all your trivial problems every day. What sort of life is that?"

"The one she wanted that she's happy with!" She raised her voice as she started pinning her hair back into a more acceptable fashion. She loved her sister dearly-truly she did-but she had a way of racking her nerves.

"Well, I'd rather have a life with meaning."

Just as she was about to retort back to her sister why such a life had meaning, the door flew open.

"Lexi!"

"Caroline!" Lexi and a blonde girl, her best friend since diaper days, flew into each other's arms as Conner Smith and Demetri Foehl, their other friends, rolled their eyes at the girls. Conner lifted an eyebrow at Linda and smirked.

"Hey there Linda-"

"Come on Conner!" Caroline said as she ripped the boy out of the room by the arm, "we have to get to the square! It's time for the reaping soon!"

Demetri smiled and offered his arm to Lexi. Blushing, she accepted it eagerly. Demetri laughed as they walked out the room, leaving the nineteen year-old behind. "I don't think Conner knows your sister is in to other women."

_And you don't know I've been into you since, well, forever._

**Leonardo "Leo" De Luca (D2)**

Leo and Tim stood side by side in their age section, waiting as time drew nearer to the 118th Hunger Games reaping. After growing up watching the Hunger Games-along with the rest of Panem-and sitting through so many reapings of their own, the routine had long since lost its luster to them. But, then again, they were from District Two. No child of District Two ever feared the Hunger Games.

Tim nudged Leo as a girl walked on stage. She was a cute girl of fifteen with long, flowing blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Well, at least they had once been blue. The 115th Hunger Games had turned them a strange yellow-orange. Leo had remembered the 115th Hunger Games for being a tad bit...brutal in a way. Not only had the tributes had to deal with each other trying to massacre them all, they also had land mines and strange chemicals floating through the air. The victor was a living memorial to some tribute to the past that none of those living in Panem could remember. The girl was also a memorial to something else. The complete and utter destruction of her family. Lily Mancini was not a girl to be toyed with.

A Capital man with broad shoulders and violently bright green hair clapped as he walked across the stage to the podium. "Welcome, welcome!" Leo gritted his teeth at the man's annoying, high pitched voice, as well as narrowed his forest green eyes at the hair. The Capital people had stopped being amusing to him when he was eight and he realized they had nothing between their ears. The man droned on and on, finally playing the same movie the people of Panem had been watching for years, and then looped around to pluck a name from the District Two reaping bowl. The bowl, since District Two was a masonry district and weaponry, was made of stone with glass picking through small cutouts of the marble, and had the shape of knives etched into to it.

"Our female tribute for the grand District Two is…Lexi Welch!" The escort smiled as a collectable gasp rang through the crowd.

"Of course it is, isn't it?" Lexi Welch, a girl Leo vaguely knew of because of her father Steve Welch, the director of the only playhouse in District Two (and just about any place outside of the Capital), was a man Leo's mother Susan adored. She loved his plays and neither Leo nor his father could get her to shut up about it. There was also the fact that his friend Tim had a small thing for the girl. Lexi didn't look like much; he supposed she was pretty cute, even if she was curvy-although he didn't mind them at all and knew for a fact his friend didn't mind at all-but he doubted she would make it far in the arena without some help.

So lost in his thoughts, he barely heard his name being called. Tim nudged him with large, curious eyes.

Leo had never expected to be reaped. Despite not coming from an overly wealthy family, he had never used a tesserae and there were plenty of other boys in District Two. But it seemed fate had decreed he was going to be the victor of the 118th Hunger Games. That was his plan at least as he walked on stage and shook Lexi's hand. She beamed up at him and he couldn't stop the thought that hoped she died before he had to kill her. He didn't think Tim would care for him too much afterwards.

**Sorry, some of the chapters may be slow and coming for a little while-two more weeks until I have a week or two break from school, but then there's still work. I'll try to update as much as possible. And thank you everyone for submitting tributes! **


	5. District Three Reaping

**Key Bord (D3)**

_And so what if we're a little strange? A little out there? Isn't that better than nothing at all?  
_Key Bord delicately touched her fingertips to her short black hair. A boy's haircut as Becka Firewall would call it, or, rather, as she was calling it.

"Honestly, you were cute before, but now, ugh! You don't have an exaggerated body enough that people will be able to tell you're a girl even when you're wearing baggy clothes. I mean, you're still cute and all, but really Key, why? Oh! Did I tell you about…." And Becka continued to drone on. The two were opposites. Becka, bright and cheery, always speaking her mind and talking to anyone and everyone, was nothing like silent Key. The two weren't particularly close and rarely saw each other outside of lunch at school. So why were they sitting together on the black bench near the wired fountain in the center of District Three?

It was the reaping day. Something about the name seemed so sinister to Key, but of course, the Hunger Games were sinister. Twenty-four children went in, one came out. At least, that was the general formula. The 74th Hunger Games and the 113th Hunger Games were the strange examples that nothing in life was ever set in stone. The same with the relatively small peace in between the end of the rebellion and the third war, afterwards the Hunger Games began all over again. The thought of rebellion was tiresome for Key. Honestly, no matter the cost, no matter how much the people of Panem hated the Hunger Games, it was something they knew, something they were accustomed to. No matter what, the Hunger Games were never going away.

"And I mean really, who mistakes an acid and a base? Aren't we District Three? Don't we have the specific requirements to be brilliant when we're born here?" Becka continued on and Key wondered why they were sitting with one another. Other than being at the top of their class together, they were nothing alike. And yet Becka had sought Key out on her own. She would never say so, but it was out of fear of the Hunger Games. It was written all over her face, in her movements, in her voice, it was all there for Key to see. People were easy to read; speaking to them was an entirely different equation.

**Spark Strongfoot (D3)**

The small candy crystals exploded and popped in Spark's mouth. It was a bittersweet taste. While always a favorite of Spark's, and highly delicious and childlike, it had also been the favorite candy of his father, and now would be the last time he had such a treat. There was no money for such things any longer. Now it was all about necessity, and even necessity wasn't winning. If only his father hadn't-

A thump on the head shook Spark from his thoughts. He turned to see a large, brute of a boy towering over him. Brotus, the resident bully of District Three. Hot, thick air flared from Brotus's nostrils and a few of the younger children in the nearby area fled. "What do ya think you're doin' shorty?"

"Brotus, we have been over this on numerous occasions. I am only a slightly bit shorter in height than you. This does not, in fact, make me a shorty. And, in regards to your question, I am enjoying my last bit of Sparkler Candy."

"Last of it? What, did the old man and his place stop makin' them or somethin'?"

Spark sighed. "No, Mr. Wilon has not stopped producing them. I just cannot…afford them anymore." The air stood tense between the two boys as words and thoughts were left unsaid. It was only two months ago that it had happened; the reality and pain of it was still stabbing Spark.

Brotus hit Spark on the back and started dragging him towards the reaping area. "A bit….what's the word? You know…oh! Dramatic! A bit dramatic wouldn't you say? It's not as if you'll never get any more."

"Brotus, I'm proud of you. Your vocabulary is approving nicely. But I fear you are wrong. The chance of me ever having money to spend on frivolous things is a dream."

"Well, at least you're more worried about that than being reaped."

Spark's heart stopped and his mind began to reel, but not in the way one might have thought. The Hunger Games. Whoever claimed victory in those blood thirsty games were well provided for. They never wanted for anything, well, other than wishing back their sanity and wishing away memories, but otherwise, they were completely content. If he won…no. He could never do such a thing. But…The thought remained, hovering over his lips for the rest of the reaping.

**Key Bord (D3)**

Key thought the stage looked quite pretty and fantasy like. The wires-seen in every part of District Three-were dressed up this year to glow and shine a bright blue, small flecks of clear white decorating it. For once the strange and twisted place that was District Three took on a different shape. It was if they had wanted to show the rest of Panem that they weren't so odd. But they were, they very odd in deed, but that did not stop Key from enjoying the strange and beautiful lights glittering across the dark and worn gray stage.

The Capital escort, a woman by the name of Viola tip toed towards the podium, her red, eight inch heels clicking loudly as she walked. Key couldn't help but think the heels were a bit odd, even by Capital standards, and wondered how the woman was able to get into them anyway. Then she started wondering how the heels were made and was lost in thought until she felt Becka grab her hand and squeeze.

Key could understand the fear Becka was emitting, even if she couldn't understand the hand holding. At sixteen, their names had been in there four times even with taking a tesserae. The older one got, the more fear they felt. At twelve, it was enough to fear being a part of the reaping for the first time. At thirteen and fourteen, the fear lessened slightly; few of those two ages were ever reaped. Their names hadn't been in enough. But at fifteen, the fear grew again. At sixteen and seventeen, the fear was unbearable. For the last year, it was enough to just get through the ceremony.

Viola clapped as the video reel ended and strutted awkwardly towards the reaping bowls, two cloudy bowls, gray with age, with wires wrapping around in, and dimly lit bulbs sticking out.

"Our daring female tribute is….Key Bord!"

Key's heart stopped. Her mind told her that was impossible or else she be dead; her lips wanted to yell at the woman that it was Key Bord, pronounced Key Board; and her heart told her she was already dead. She couldn't tell when hers and Becka's hands left each other as she slowly trudged onto the stage. All she could feel and register was that her entire body was shaking and she felt so terribly cold.

"And our male tribute is….Spark Strongfoot!"

An average looking boy with spiked white blonde hair quickly made his way onto the stage. His green eyes seemed concerned and yet excited. It took Key, in her panic state, to comprehend who he was. Spark Strongfoot, a boy who had been in her classes for years now, considered attractive by many of the girls, and the boy whose father had been electrocuted just a few months ago. Neither of them had ever trained and they were from District Three. The chances of either of them surviving? It wasn't an equation she wanted to solve.

**Spark Strongfoot (D3)**

He knew his mother would be weeping her eyes out and he could see Brotus angrily glaring at him from the reaping area below.

Brotus had tried to pull him back from walking onto the stage and had wanted to volunteer for him, but Spark had all but ran to the stage. What was he doing? All he knew was that his family needed this. He had to win. Luckily the universe had intervened when he declared himself to weak to volunteer himself. The world had done it for him.

**Short I know. I'm still getting used to all the characters. Just remember, everyone is still developing so people you think you hate…you might not later on. I already know the twist in this story, but it won't come until the end. Trust me, it's going to be worth it. **

*********So I'm aware that for some reason this chapter wouldn't show up for the longest time. I have no idea why, and I kept trying to reload it. I'm sorry for all that. **


	6. District Four Reaping

**Anchor Jennings (D4)**

Anchor Jennings was not happy that morning. No, really, it wasn't even morning yet. And yet his grandmother Hook-a once common District Four name, for a guy-had decided that the time before dawn, the time when he was supposed to be enjoying sleep and having dreams of, well, anyway, she had decided to drag him up to the attic. This wasn't right and this wasn't fair. And on the reaping day! He was being to suspect his dear grandmother was insane like everyone else said. After all, who was cruel enough to wake their dear, poor grandson on the reaping day before dawn just to take him up to the creepy attic?

Her foot slammed into Anchor as she slipped slightly on the ladder. Well, he was awake now. "Grandma, why are we up so early?"

"Shush boy! And get up here!" The old, gray haired woman disappeared into the darkness of the attic. Anchor sighed and followed her up, his long legs making short work of the ladder.

"Grandma, turn on a lantern would ya? I can't see shi-" His grandmother whacked him with her cane.

"Don't speak to an old woman with that type of language! Think you'll get sponsors with a mouth like that?" Grandmother Hook scolded him as she lit an lantern by her side. That was odd; she hadn't a match.

"Sponsors? Grandma-"

WHACK! "Don't speak when I'm talking! Manners boy, manners!"

Anchor rubbed his throbbing forehead. "You weren't even talking!" That time he managed to duck and avoid the cane, although she kept waving it and stopping, making him flinch time and time again.

Finally she let up and dropped the cane. Anchor straightened and backed away slightly, not trusting that the cane wouldn't find its way back into her hand. Her crystal gray eyes peered into his brown iris. Anchor remembered being jealous of her bright, mystical looking eyes as a child. They were so different, so beyond blue and grey and something else entirely. Much better than his brown eyes, but then as he grew older he shrugged it off. He was six feet tall, with olive colored skin, midnight black hair, and the girls loved him. Well, they didn't exactly love him, but they should.

Hook raised an eyebrow at her grandson and then dashed around the attic, digging throw piles of stored items, sending boxes zooming at Anchor. It was all he could do to dodge the onslaught of boxes being hurled at him.

"Ah ha! I found it!" The old woman straightened her back-the best she could with her permanently hunched frame-and forced a small wooden box in his hands. Anchor stared down at the box, and then at his grandmother, raising a dark eyebrow. The two stared at each other. And stared at each other. And stared. "Open it!"

"Okay, okay!" His hands tore at the box; he would do anything to get the crazy woman to stop hollering at him. Inside the small wooden box was a strange necklace. Anchor glared at the offending object as he slowly pulled it up to the light of the lantern. Dangling on the wired necklace were a few trinkets, obviously made for District Four. The first was a golden seashell, followed by a seagull feather (he was from District Four, of course he could tell what was a seagull feather and what wasn't), a blunt fish hook (here he stared at his grandmother for a moment), and finally a wooden ball, roughly cared, with, on closer inspection, seemed to have an opening in the middle with a small thin line and on the other side the initials H.K were carefully carved into it. Anchor eyed his grandmother, unsure of exactly what was transpiring at the moment.

"If you go, you'll come back. I won't be here. But you will."

"Grandma, I'm just going to the beach. You know, when the sun is actually up."

**Angel Curry (D4)**

The small boat wafted on the water as Angel Curry stood proud, watching the shore. If only she could stay on the water forever. The sun was beating down on her tan skin and was making her dirty blonde hair a bit brighter with its rays, but none of that truly mattered to the girl. She was on the water for two reasons and two reasons only. For a small part, it reminded her of her father. More importantly, it was an escape from her mother.

She saw Felix on the shore, waving at her, and she started rowing.

Felix smiled and wrapped her in a bear hug once she reached the shore, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Idly, Angel wondered if he felt the same way she did, but just being in his arms was enough.

"You shouldn't let her get to you."

Angel smiled weakly back. "She can't get to me out on the water." On the water it was only her and, sometimes, what felt like the ghost of her father. Just thinking of him always made her feel better, just like being in Felix's arms.

Suddenly, a leather ball hit Angel in the back of the head. After the initial shock of pain, she whirled around to face a blonde hair tanned boy. Angel instantly knew who he was. He wasn't a popular guy, but he did well enough in the social ranking in the district and had many girlfriends. "Andrew Carlston, I'm going to wring your neck you idiot!"

The boy threw his head back and laughed, his friends quickly appearing by his side. There was Brenda "Bubbles" Farley, the eccentric brunette, and the bottomless pit Koi Chang. She once saw the girl eat thirty fish, and yet she was still just about the thinnest person Angel had ever seen. There was also Anchor Jennings who, by standards not her own, was considered attractive to the outer circles of District Four. Angel wasn't a fan of this group. They never seemed to have a worry in the world. And, plus, their mothers' love them.

"Aw, come on Angel, it was an accident. I'm sorry." The blonde boy smirked at the girl.

Angel could feel her face heating up. "Look you-" Felix put a warning hand on Angel's shoulder and she retreated. This wasn't her anymore. She wasn't the mean girl that took people down. Not since-

"Hey! You kids get down to the center!" A peacekeeper yelled at them, his weapon carried hungrily in his hands as he trudged over to them. "Come on, now!"

**Anchor Jennings (D4)**

The reaping was always a tad bit boring to Anchor. Being in District Four could do that to a person who had no interest ever being in the games. He found people who looked forward to it a bit insane. But, then, he was perfectly happy with his friends and family and had no desire to put his life in danger. Luckily, everyone else seemed to want to be a part of the Hunger Games and there were always volunteers.

Anchor sighed and tapped his fingers on his leg, the necklace from his grandmother securely hidden from all eyes under his white shirt. He caught sight of his parents, Candice and Mark Jennings, with his grandmother. His mother was round and ready to have the baby at any moment. He told her she was going to have a girl and she had smiled and said she hoped so. She already had one unruly boy, now she wanted a nice, sweet little girl. His father had scoffed.

"If she takes after you, she'll be nothing but trouble. One hard-headed, trouble making heartbreaker." He had told his wife. Leaning down to kiss, her added, "And I'll love her for being just like her mama."

It was that thought that tore Anchor apart as his fate was sealed.

"Anchor Jennings is our male tribute!"

**Angel Curry (D4)**

Her mother's stern and enraged face haunted Angel as she stood in the crowded section of the reaping. No one had volunteered this year for the boys and she was surprised. Usually the reapings were nothing but "I volunteer, I volunteer, I volunteer!" Angel stole a glance at Felix. Once, years back, they had made a promise. If either of them were reaped, the other would volunteer and they would take on the arena together. Angel thought of her father and how he had won the Hunger Games in his youth, his victor's crown still hanging in Angel's room. Then she thought of her mother and her angry, distorted face, of all the anger and hate her mother shoved down her throat. She thought of how proud her mother was of her late father and how Felix was safe from the reaping now. The thought of losing Felix hurt, losing her father had hurt, and her mother's hate hurt.

She didn't even bother remembering whose name was called. "I volunteer."

**I promise I started this chapter forever ago, I just keep getting pulled away with school, work, and this bizarre desire to sleep. But after next week I'll have a week break so I should update sooner. Hopefully. I really want to!**

**I don't know who's winning yet, but I can already tell it's going to hurt killing some of these tributes. And please don't get too upset if you think the reaping for your tribute is short. There's just some tributes I can write for more in the reapings, and others I can write for more later. Some of you know my writing style and know how it goes.**

**For those asking about romance, but of course there will be romance! I already have one couple figured out, but it's probably not who people think. I like odd couples, what can I say? **


	7. District Five Reaping

**Neonia "Neon" Lights (D5)**

The fire scorched the floor and burst upwards towards the decaying ceiling. She shouldn't have been in the building in the first place; it was old and worn down, ready to fall at any given moment. She also shouldn't have been playing with fire. Neonia "Neon" Lights needed to hate fire. Fire was what had killed her parents and, by such a tragic event, Neon should have stayed far, far away from fire, because it was her fault that they died.

_Or,_ Neon thought as she watched the fire crawl towards the starry sky, _that's what Flame tells me anyway. _ Neon blew on her hands, rubbing them together and scooting closer towards the fire. The air was cold and nipped at her skin and her old, ratted brown blanket just wasn't doing the job anymore. But the fire, the fire would do nicely. She nibbled at the cheese and bread Hydro had snuck to her. Hydro had also snuck a rainbow sun pendent to her, clasping the necklace around Neon's neck as she gave her sister a tearful hug. It had been Neon's thirteenth birthday and all Hydro had been able to give her was bread and cheese, and Hydro had hated it. It wasn't her fault. Hydro's twin, Flame, wanted nothing to do with Neon. If she starved, if she went without a roof over head, if she was lost, if she became sick, none of it mattered to Flame. All the better in his mind if she was out of sight, out of mind.

Neon watched the flame dance under the moonlight and crawled under the tattered blanket on the concrete floor. The flame danced and the hawk stared at her from its perch on the decaying railings. All the while Neon watched the flames and thought of her parents, wishing she could take it all back.

**Tobias Walt (D5)**

Tobias Walt hated secrets. Maybe that wasn't true. He didn't hate secrets exactly. What he hated was people keeping secrets from him when they were supposed to be honest. Like Kole or his father. His father never gave a straight answer about his mother and why she left, in fact he pretended as if she had never up and disappeared on them on night. Kole, his best friend, his _only _friend, never reveled anything about her past. Not a thing and it irked Tobias. At least he knew he was Tobias; that wasn't a secret. He knew he had a sister who died at birth. He knew his best friend was Kole. But, at the moment, that was all he knew.

Tobias waved at his father as he and the rest of his age group trudged towards their spots in the center of the square. District Five was coveted by dark, looming clouds. There was a slow, unnerving tension sparking throughout the crowded center. This was the reaping for the 118th Hunger Games and no child lined up in the center was safe. Tobias knew that tonight many families would be celebrating another safe year; others would be weeping. He wondered what his father would do. Garrett Walt had a tendency to pretend things didn't happen, for better or worse.

Tobias ran a pale hand through his flaming red hair, spying Kole a few feet away with the rest of the district. Luckily, she was safe now and had been for years. When they had first been friends, back when he was eight and she was fourteen, he had watched the reapings with a morbid fear of hearing his one and only friend being called. Back then she had been silent and restrained, but at least now she could smile and crack a joke or two. The same went for him, but only in each other's company.

Tobias glanced at the clock tower. Ten minutes until the reaping began.

**Neon Lights (D5)**

Neon had been rudely awoken by Livve that morning. She shouldn't have been surprised; Livve had lived on the streets for as far back as anyone could remember and was called the wild boy by the rest of the district. He wasn't a particularly kind boy and Neon had been witness to numerous beatings he had given to others larger than him, but he had taken Neon under his wings when her older brother Flame had kicked her out and taught her how to survive.

He crossed his tan arms across his 5'5 frame and narrowed his dark chocolate brown eyes at her. "You've overslept. The peacekeepers will be on us if we don't get down to the reaping soon."

Neon rubbed her tired amber eyes, the same eyes her aunt Finch was said to have, although the woman had been nicknamed Foxface back when she was put through the Hunger Games. Livve didn't believe her when she told him her aunt was Foxface, despite the fact Foxface had been older than Solar, Neon's mother, by several years and Solar had been in her late forties when she had given birth to Neon.

"Where were you last night?" Neon asked, brushing back her short curly red hair. She missed it being long, but the solar mill she worked at required it to be short. Livve had given her nothing but bullying remarks about it.

"Never you mind. Come on, let's go." The thirteen year-old youth tugged on the young girl's arm and headed towards the center of the power district, groaning as a young girl dashed over to them just as they reached the reaping area. Livve didn't like Neon's one and only other friend, the daughter of the mayor's son, the blonde hair Berry. In fact, he didn't like anyone other than himself around Neon.

Berry wrapped her arms around Neon and stuck her tongue out at Livve, leading Neon away from the boy and towards their area of the reaping. "I hate him."

Neon sighed and shook her head. "You just don't know him well enough."

"Yes, well, what I do know, I hate."

Neon was about to replay when she caught sight of her older siblings, Flame and Hydro. Hydro shot her a weary smile, and Flame glared, turning his head away as he crossed his arms. The burns on Neon's hands and back seemed to come to life every time she saw Flame.

Shortly, the reaping ceremony began while the clouds rumbled threatenly overhead. The escort woman, a small, plump lady with blue hair and seashell shoes clucked her tongue as the Capital video ended and she began to read a small slip of paper.

"Tobias Walt!" Not a sound was uttered as a tall, red headed boy walked onto the solar paneled stage. Neon didn't know the boy; he was years older than her.

"And for our female tribute...Neonia Lights!" A hurt gasp came from Neon's side and angry yell came from the thirteen year-old boy's section, but it all barely registered in Neon's mind. She calmly walked on stage, her face and mind emotionless as Berry, Livve, and Hydro screamed and cried. Flame did nothing, and it stung.

She knew she had no chance in the arena and took in the sight of her district one last time.

**Tobias Walt (D5)**

Tobias stood proudly next to the younger girl, trying his best not display emotion, but it was harder than it sounded. He knew his face looked grim and it was all he could do to not cry out about the unfairness of it all. He caught sight of Kole, who stared sadly at him from her place in the crowd, and his father who seemed to know nothing of what was transpiring.

He didn't have much hope for his district at all.

**So I don't know Foxface's real name, but I was told it was Finch, so don't shoot me if you've heard it's something else please!**


	8. District Six Reaping

**Stevenson 'Stevie' Rachel Monroe (D6)**

Joey giggled as Stevie whirled him around in the air. The eight year-old could not get enough of his older sister and she could not get enough of him. She tussled his thick brown hair-the hair they shared-and gave him a peck on the forehead before returning to her breakfast. That morning she had fixed them both eggs and bacon, a bit luxurious, but well deserved on a reaping day.

"Stevie," Joey asked, "are you scared about today?"

Stevie shrugged her shoulders. "What will be, will be, little bro." Stevie didn't fear the reaping, or, at least, she pretended not to. It's not like she wanted to talk about it, especially not with her younger brother, so she quickly changed the subject. "So how's your little crush?"

Joey banged his fork against his plate and stared wide eyed at Stevie with a look of horror written all over his face. "What crush? Who said I have a crush?"

"You did, when you were napping under the tree the other day."

Joey pointed a pale finger at her. "Creeper, creeper, creeper!"

Stevie rolled her cold green eyes. "Hey, I was told to carry you in before it started raining. Not my fault you talked about Flora in your sleep."

By now Joey's face was a bright red. "Well, well, you like boys! And girls!"

"And?"

"What about cooties?" Stevie laughed at the concerned look on Joey's face.

Alicia, their mother, walked in with a grimace. "Must you two be so loud in the morning?"

"Sorry Ma!" Joey pursed his lips at his mother to kiss them and then ran to toss his dish in the sink. "I'm going to go get ready!"

"Put on the shirt I laid out for you!" Alicia hollered at the young boy, slowly turning to her daughter. "Stevie, I laid out a green dress for you. It should cover the scars."

Stevie narrowed her eyes at her mother. She didn't like it when the scars on her back were mentioned. The memory of the public whipping was still fresh in her mind. She loved her parents, both of them, but neither of them had a right to mention it. They were hardly ever home due to work and they had done nothing to stop the whipping.

"I plan on making a lemon cake after the reaping today. I know it's your favorite and I've taken the rest of the day off of work." Alicia murmured. Stevie's heart stopped. Her mom remembered that? "And I thought that maybe tomorrow we could try to see the tailor. You're growing so fast, I thought it might be nice for you to finally have some new clothes." Stevie gaped at her mother. Her mother actually…cared? "Oh, here comes Madison. Hurry and get changed. The reaping is not that far away."

The reaping, the reaping, the reaping. It was all anyone had been able to talk about these last few days.

**Kern Rankline (D6)**

Kern Rankline watched as the Capital escort played the video in front of the entire district. It was the same video every reaping. It showed the first rebellion with the 13th District, the very beginning of the Hunger Games, and then the second rebellion with the rediscovered 13th District and the Girl on Fire, ending with the Capital taking back control and forever stomping down the fighting spirit of the people.

Kern didn't give a damn about any of it. That was all then, this was now. His deep blue eyes scanned the crowd, wearily taking in the sight of his younger sister Indigo and younger brother Baron. At thirteen and fourteen, they were old enough for the reaping.

He didn't think he could handle it if either of them were reaped.

The Capital man clapped his hands as the video ended. Grinning at the crowd, he waved over the district mentor, Willow Lerman. Kern remembered her in the 113th Hunger Games. He had never thought much of her, and that was perhaps because he had looked up to Dexter Colorado, Willow's fellow District Six tribute in the arena, and Colorado had been the one to keep Willow safe, dying in the end while Willow had been saved by Panem, along with a District Nine girl Kern could hardly remember. He thought it was a lousy was to win; if he was ever to be in the arena, he would survive by his own merits, not by the strengths of others. That was the only true way to win and the only way to live as a man.

"Our male tribute this year who shall bring honor to District Six is…Kern Rankline!"

Kern could hear his mother yell out his name and his sister cry out as he walked steadily onto the stage and glared at the crowd. He had no fear, but somewhere along the line, he should have known he'd be reaped one day.

**Stevenson 'Stevie' Rachel Monroe (D6)**

Stevie held on tightly to Madison- "Madi"- as the reaping began. A boy she didn't recognize appeared silently on stage, his face a mask as if he didn't care at all. It had to be a lie. Everyone cared about being reaped. Her nimble fingers cautiously went to the thin, silver necklace dangling from her neck. A small "S" charm hung from the chain and Stevie cherished it greatly. Madi had given it to her and nothing could make Stevie part from it.

"Stevenson Monroe…is our female tribute?" The escort seemed to ask. Stevie rolled her eyes and then stopped, her body going still and the hairs on her neck standing on end. Her feet moved of their own accord towards the platform, her eyes tearing and her lips trembling, but she balled her fists and did the best she could to keep herself under control. It wouldn't do to lose herself in front of everyone, not where little Joey could see.

Willow Lerman, the District Six mentor smiled sadly at her, her own eyes tearing and Stevie lost all hope in that moment.

**I know it's short. But, hey, we're at the halfway point of the reapings! Thank you to those of you who review and for those of you who don't, how am I supposed to know what you think? **

**I'm going to put up a poll to see your favorites of the first six districts because, well, I can. **

**On another note, I've had an "awesome" day. No running water in my apartment/student dorm and UT, a college near me, apparently had a bomb threat. Just one of those days you wish you never climbed out of bed. **


	9. District Seven Reaping

**Willie Sadditer (D7)**

Willie Sadditer yawned and stretched, rapidly blinking as he opened his sleepy, "dreamy", big brown eyes. Suddenly he shot up, clutching his pillow to his muscular chest. After a moment of fright, he let breathed in and out, restoring oxygen to his lungs. His overactive imagination was bound to get him into trouble one of these days. Despite being a rational type of fellow, the dark seemed to have a way of playing with his mind. But honestly, how could a crow get into his bedroom at this time of night?

"Silly imagination." Willie murmured as he tossed the blanket off of him, his feet freezing as he touched the wooden floor. The worn wood creaked as he lifted himself out of his bed, wearing nothing but his underclothes. Luckily, the sound did not stir Rudolph, his sleeping younger brother, as Willie made his way to the old desk by the window. The fading moonlight gave Willie just enough light to work on yet another poem. Or perhaps a story. He could never be quite sure until his quill hit the paper. Yes, he used quills. He thought it rather sophisticated and he got a great laugh out of the odd looks others gave him for his little eccentric tendency.

He wondered what he should write that night. Should he use Melodi, his wonderful, spitfire, yet kind girlfriend, as his muse and write a lovely dovey poem? Or should he honor the day that was fast approaching him and write something a bit more…sorrowful, remorseful, and tempered?

Willie hummed and tapped his fingers on the desk, ignoring the loud and rather rude "humpf" from his younger brother. Willie decided to forget all that together and write something comedic. After all, everyone needed a bit of laughter in their life when the next day brought such…things better left unmentioned.

**Chace Faulkner (D7)**

Chace listened as the ham sizzled on the cast iron skillet, the smell wafting towards her nostrils. Rather than spurning her hunger, it instead made her stomach drop with guilt. She couldn't help it and hoped her mother, Destiny, didn't notice. Not that she had for the past five years. Why should she now?

Destiny slammed a slab of ham on her plate, jutting Chace awake as she lifted her head from her hand. Destiny gave her daughter a cool stare before returning to the stove. Chace's father Markus sat silently at the head of the table, sipping his black coffee as he read what passed for a newspaper in District Seven. Chace supposed that living in one of the inner districts had its uses. A piece of toast slapped Chace in the face and dripped down to her plate. Chace narrowed her light brown eyes at her older brother. Adrian shrugged his shoulders and mouthed "later" to her. Chace nodded and nibbled at her food. It always left a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Chace, I hope you plan on doing something with that hair of yours before the reaping." Destiny told her daughter without looking up from the stove. Chace fingered her golden brown hair and grimaced. She didn't think it was that bad. Why couldn't her mother be nice outside of their morning work out? But, even then she wasn't the kindest woman known. Chace grimly remembered her mother badgering her about running faster, doing more push ups, and so on. "I'll pick your reaping outfit for today." Destiny's voice brought Chace out of her mind. Destiny slid a pouch of money over the table to Chase. "Pick up some bread before the reaping for dinner tonight. I don't have time to go myself." And with that, her mother was done speaking to her.

Adrian nudged his sister and gestured his head towards the door. "Morning run on the way to the bakery?" Chace nodded and took off out of the house, loving the feeling of her legs pumping beneath her, the air whizzing past her as her pace increased. Adrian ran close beside her, almost as fast as she was, but no match for the young girl who lived and breathed the outdoors and sports. All thoughts fled from her mind as she kept running and running, away from everything else that couldn't possible matter as much as this.

**Willie Sadditer (D7)**

Willie and his friends past by the district square, stopping in their tracks as they heard a blood curdling scream. It wasn't hard to imagine what was the cause of it; although it was rare, public whippings did happen from time to time in the district.

"Oh that's horrible, I wonder what they did?" Melodi murmured as she nuzzled up on Willie's arm. She didn't care for the whippings at all, unless the person deserved it, but even then, it was hard for her to imagine a crime that earned such a punishment.

"Let's go see it!" Everyone turned to glare at Keiern, except Rudolph. "What? I want to know what they did. Plus, it could be someone we know."

Fathia shook her head, causing her dark locks to bounce. "No one we know could ever do something bad enough to be whipped."

Willie smiled. "I don't know, I think Ophelia-OW!" Willie glared at Ophelia who simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders at her friend.

Rudolph rolled his eyes at his brother and his brothers friends. "Nothing but a bunch of idiots." Ilias frowned and awkwardly scooted away from the young boy, his book nearly dropping from his hands.

Willie narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Well, no one asked to come with us."

"I'm not about to hang around the house on a reaping day. You know how mom gets." Willie sighed. It was true. Both Tabatha and her husband, Pilas, were hard on their boys when it came to academics and pretty much everything else, but they both had large hearts. Tabatha was known to walk around the house, weeping and nearly suffocating her sons with hugs on reaping days. There was a reason Willie fled the house as soon as possible in the morning. Dying by hug suffocation didn't seem like the best way to die.

By now the group, on peacekeepers urging, had arrived at the district square. There, in front of the entire district, a young girl was being whipped. Tears refused to fall from the girl's eyes, but Willie could tell she was dying on the inside. Publically being whipped was the ultimate humiliation, especially-by the words of the district mayor-for stealing some bread.

**Chace Faulkner (D7)**

The cuts on her back burned as she stood awkwardly with the other fourteen year-old girls in their reaping section. Chace wasn't so sure what was worse-being whipped, being caught, or the looks on her parents faces as they watched the lash cutting into her skin time and time again. The thought of going home after the reaping was terrifying, but her face displayed none of the turmoil that was ripping her apart on the inside. Five years. She had been stealing for five years, and now she had finally been caught. She had thought all of Adrian's snarky comments were what were going to get her caught, not one of the districts outcasts pointing a finger at her.

In retrospect, Chace probably should never had made fun of the frizzy redhead in school. Maybe then the girl wouldn't have ratted on her. But tearing down people was what made follow Chace. She was honest and people respected that. Or, at least, that's what she thought as her mind whizzed around from all the pain that echoed throughout her body.

"And now for our female tribute!" The male escort cheered, oddly pumping a fist into the air. Capital people made no sense. His pudgy fingers reached into the clear bowl, fingering the paper slips for a while before finally pulling one out. "Chace Faulkner!"

**Willie Sadditer (D7)**

The girl seemed out of it as she walked onto the stage. It took Willie a moment to recognize the girl. She was the one that had just been whipped for stealing bread-when she had money to pay for it. For her to steal when she had money…it was intriguing for Willie. What sort of character was this girl? He was just glad she had vomited afterwards. That was not something Willie could handle.

The plump escort hopped to the other reaping bowl and quickly pulled out a slip. "Willie Sadditer is our male tribute!"

"Oh what joy! The odds are ever in my favor!" Willie shouted as he started towards the stage. The district people laughed quietly and cheered for him as he waved. Willie only wished his face wasn't completely white or else they might have thought him brave. In truth, he was fearful he might lose it.

**Wanted to do more for this chapter, but this is how it came out. I've been getting a few people submitting tributes…sorry but the spots have been filled up for a while. Thank you to all my reviewers and readers! **


	10. District Eight Reaping

**Acrylic Lurex (D8)**

"You need friends." Satin Lurex told her older sister with her small arms crossed. If Acrylic was one to find humor in anything, she would have found the serious and stern look on the ten year-old's face quite entertaining. As it was, Acrylic did not laugh. All she did was sigh and kept her needle running through the thin blue dress. Although her small hands should have made her perfect at needle work-as well as being in the district for textiles, she had never found herself to be particularly good at such things and kept pricking herself. If only her mother hadn't had to go to work so early in the morning, she could have taken care of Satin's dress rather than Acrylic. Acrylic was sure to ruin the dress.

Satin stomped her tiny little foot. "Are you listening Sissy?" Acrylic truly wanted to hate that nickname, but it was hard to hate anything that came from Satin.

"Yes I am."

"Well then say something! Jeez, here I thought you weren't paying attention!" Satin blew a blond lock from her face and sat on the floor, eyeing her elder sister with weary eyes.

"I am happy with how I am. There is no reason for you to be concerned." Another prick of the finger.

Satin sighed and spoke so quietly she wasn't sure Acrylic heard her. "Yes there is sis, yes there is."

"I'm sorry, I did not hear you."

"What if you get reaped? Don't you want friends to miss you?"  
"I have you to miss me."  
"Yes, but…" Satin stopped short of what she was going to say. There was no sense talking to Acrylic sometimes and it seemed today was one of them. "Why are you working on that dress?"

"It is yours for the reaping today."

"But I'm too young to be in the reaping."

"Yes, however…"Acrylic stopped in her needlework. "Why am I doing this?"

Satin burst out laughing at the confusion itched on Acrylic's face. For a girl that was always so formal and cool, it was hilarious seeing something new. A thin smile escaped from Acrylic's thin lips, quickly disappearing, but it happened nonetheless. Satin's laughter always made Acrylic happy, and even it was the only time Acrylic felt anything other than misery and emptiness, it mattered little to her. As long as she had her sister, she would be fine.

**Dellen Hasch (D8) **

Dellen decided holding ones breath while dashing through different buildings on errands was a strange way to lead one's life. He was fairly fast and could hold his breath for an extended amount of time, but to do both at the same time was proving to be a rather hard challenge to master. But it was good money to make and he had no wish to breathe in the factory fumes. Kaleb, his twin (regrettably older by fifteen minutes) was right there beside him, running on an errand as well. This spurned Dellen to run faster, wanting to reach the Seventh Factory before Kaleb could reach it. Kaleb narrowed his caramel brown eyes at him and slowed down. Just as Dellen was about to laugh, he was hit full force with a cart. He tumbled to the ground in a chaotic mess, the yarn he was delivering sprawled out on the ground around. Dellen groaned both in pain and in annoyance. If any of that yarn was ruined, it would come from his pay and station runners weren't paid much to begin with.

Kaleb laughed as he helped his brother up, giving his sincere apologies to the cart owner, and patted Dellen on the back. "Come on, let's hurry up with the last of our errands and get back home. We have to be ready for the reaping today."

Dellen groaned. "That's today? Great, just when I forget about it, you have to remind me." He hated reaping days, but then, who didn't? Although, that meant all the girls were going to be dressed up. And since they were in the district that made clothes, the girls would be dressed _really_ well. A giddy giggle escaped from Dellen before he knew it and Kaleb gave him an odd look. It didn't bother Dellen. Kaleb wouldn't know a cute girl if she jumped on top of him and started kissing him. Sometimes he felt sorry for his twin brother.

**Acrylic Lurex (D8)**

Acrylic tugged on her black hair, twisting and turning the stubborn locks into two braids. Her thick hair never wanted to do as it was told, but Acrylic liked it best in braids and that is what it would be force into. Her narrow, onyx-colored eyes tried to keep from looking in the mirror, but they kept wandering back to her image and Acrylic grimaced. She did not have a woman's body. She was slim, overly so if she was true to herself, and had none of the curves a woman was meant to have. Boys liked curves and she had none.

A knock on the wooden bedroom door startled Acrylic. "Come in."

A woman with soft brown hair cautious entered the room, her gray eyes weary as she took I n Acrylic. Acrylic smoothed her soft and rather unassuming blue dress. "It's time to go." Acrylic nodded at Brenda, her mother, and watched silently as the older woman retreated from the room. It was the first time they had spoken in days for no other reason than Acrylic never uttered a word to the woman and Brenda was too fearful of her eldest daughter. She was just so strange, not like Satin. Satin was easy to read and understand; the world lit at her fingertips. Acrylic…it seemed as if no one knew how to handle Acrylic.

**Dellen Hasch (D8) **

The house was bustling as Dellen's fingers fumbled at the buttons on his cotton shirt. Toni, his older sister, was busy screaming her head off about a dress for some reason or another, and his father Jakob was hollering at her to shut her mouth and do as she was told. Dellen could only assume Toni wasn't happy with the dress their mother Ariel had made and Jakob, always one to defend his wife and constantly disappointed by his daughter, wanted her to wear it proudly. Dellen had to laugh. Toni would never do as she was told and she would never take pride in anything their family had to offer.

Kaleb was sitting at the breakfast nook-of which their father had made from what material he could muster up for it, all because their mother had always wanted a breakfast nook-quietly and contently sipping some of the cheap coffee their mother had bought at the market. Dellen smirked and tiptoed over to Kaleb, smacking him across the back of the head, causing the steaming coffee to spill on Kaleb's lap. Dellen laughed hysterically, jutting out of the house as Kaleb jumped into the air, desperately trying to get the hot liquid off of him.

"Oh Dellen!" Ariel sighed, going to help her other son. Dellen and Toni always caused her never ending worry. "And on the reaping day too…"

**Acrylic Lurex (D8)**

She went to the reaping half an hour early. She couldn't help. She liked being early. People wandered by, some fretful, others acting as if there was nothing out of the ordinary occurring that day. One such boy, pale with dark brown hair, and a rather silly expression on his face, darted by her, laughing in the wind, until a much taller boy with dark blonde hair tackled him to the ground. Acrylic found this all rather strange as they both appeared to be around her age; such things should have been left to those of younger years.

"Get off Chaimbridge!" The brown eyed boy hollered at the blonde one, struggling under the weight of the much heavier boy.

"No way, Hasch. I've been waiting all day for this." The Chaimbridge boy sneered at him.

The boy flung his arms at the boy, trying to get out from under him. "The name's Dellen! Really, I thought we would have been past the last name business years ago. After all, we've been doing this since….well…get off of me Chaimbridge Lessas!"

"Ready for the reaping loser? I hope to see you get reaped. Watching you struggle in the arena will be the highlight of my day."

"You have problems, you know that?"

It seemed to Acrylic that they both had "problems".

**Dellen Hasch (D8) **

Dellen didn't know the girl that was reaped. He watched as the crowd searched for the girl being reaped, one named Acrylic Lurex, the only hint that the girl existed was a blood curdling scream from a young girl in the family section of the reaping. Slowly, a girl with dark hair and a grim looking face slowly walked to the stage, her footsteps measured as all eyes were on her. Dellen could have laughed; she was talking this all too seriously, but the punches from Chaimbridge had his ribs feeling sore and laughing didn't seem to fun at the moment.

Dellen saw Toni's smug look of not being reaped and rolled his eyes. As if she would make it past the bloodbath. He turned to his twin and frowned. Even Kaleb, the so called "good" one of the siblings wouldn't have made it far either. Neither were competitive enough, unless Toni's constant stealing of boys from other girls counted. She really needed to get her health checked out.

"Dellen Hasch!" The Capital escort called. Dellen was stumped, his feet would not move as his mind all but shut down. He barely noticed time pass by, or that the peacekeepers were carrying him onto the stage. When he finally came to-just as the peacekeepers were about to set him down-he was embarrassed. He could only imagine how he looked to everyone else.

"Thanks for the ride, my feet were tired!" He told the peacekeepers, trying in a last ditch effort to muster some dignity. Then his eyes caught the Lessas family in the crowd, all of them smirking at him. The sick freaks were enjoying this.

**Not sure if I mentioned this-but rated T for cussing and later, in the arena, it will be rated M because, well, it's the Hunger Games. **


End file.
